Imaginary
by Sabaku Yusvirades
Summary: In my fields of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby. I lie inside myself for hours, and watch my purple sky fly over me. –Imaginary by Evanescence- My first songfic. Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story is mine**

**Warnings: Typo(s), gajeness, crack pair, alur berantakan and etc**

**Temari is first character in this fanfic**

**Happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IMAGINARY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I linger in the doorway**_

_**Of alarm clocks screaming**_

_**Monsters calling my name**_

_**Let me stay**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan kini mendatangi Suna_gakure_ yang terkeal gersang dan bumi ini jarang sekali dihujani ataupun terkena karena faktor alam ini. Tapi entah karena kehendak Tuhan, Suna didatangi derasnya hujan dan hujan ini juga mengantarkan pada isak tangis di rumah sakit Suna_gakure_ dengan kamar nomor 8.

Kaoru, selaku senior ninja medis di Suna_gakure_ mengatakan Temari akan berada dalam kondisi koma untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Ya beberapa hari ke depan yang Gaara dapat tangkap dari mulut Kaoru. Tapi, sudah 2 minggu Temari berada di rumah sakit itu tanpa menggerakan sekujur anggota tubuhnya dan tanpa membuka matanya.

Bernafas pun ia dibantu oleh alat-alat rumah sakit dan di tubuhnya ada banyak selang-selang yang membantunya untuk tetap bertahan hidup walaupun harapan hidup pada wanita cantik berusia 20 tahun ini sangatlah tipis.

"Kaoru, bagaimana kondisi Temari?"

"Maaf _Kazekage-sama_, kondisi Temari-_san_ masih belum stabil. Kemarin, aku sangat terkejut ketika detakan jantungnya berhenti untuk beberapa saat dan aku bersyukur detakan jantung itu kembali lagi." Jelas Kaoru pada Kazekage sekaligus adik bungsu Temari itu.

Gaara hanya menatap sedih kakaknya yang kini masih terbaring lemah tak berdaya di kasur rumah sakit Suna_gakure_. Meskipun perang dunia ninja ke empat sudah berakhir, Gaara masih tak bisa lepas dari kesedihannya karena keadaan sang kakak perempuan tercintanya ini dibawa oleh Sasuke dengan kondisi sekarat.

Gaara yang semula terdiam di tempatnya berdiri bersama Kaoru kini berjalan ke arah kakaknya yang tertidur, menyentuh tangannya yang sedingin es dan ketika ia lihat wajahnya, sangat pucat; bagaikan orang yang sudah mati. Di wajahnya yang selalu menampakkan keronaan merah, kini tak ada.

"Temari.."

Kini, airmatanya mulai jatuh ke tangan yang ia genggam; tangan kakaknya sendiri.

"..cepatlah sadar."

Sangat bohong bila Gaara tak menyayangi kakaknya. Disetiap malam, ia selalu mengunjungi kamar kakaknya yang terbaring itu dan kini ia dan Kankurou; kakak Gaara hanya dapat berdo'a untuk perkembangan sang kakak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wanita cantik bersurai pirang emas itu terbangun dari tidurnya dan ketika ia bangun, semua hal dan barang yang ia ketahui ada di rumah besarnya itu hanyalah hitam legam. Ia tak bisa melihat apapun, tetapi ia sudah sangat yakin bahwa kini mata hijau dark green nya sudah terbebas.

Ia merasakan bahwa ia masih berada di tempat tidurnya dan ia mencoba bangun. Ia berhasil. Dan matanya coba menelaah keadaan sekitar, ada titik dimana titik itu sangat bersinar dan ia mencoba berjalan kearah dimana sinar itu berada.

Kakinya terus menyusuri menuju cahaya itu sehingga jarak ia dan cahaya itu kini semakin mendekat dan membesar sehingga membentuk menyerupai lubang pintu untuk seukuran manusia.

Ia menuju sampai di cahaya itu dan ketika tatapannya datar, ada seorang raksasa yang kini melihatnya dengan jelas.

Entah apa yang dilakukan otak syarafnya, tetapi otak syarafnya itu meyakinkan bahwa dirinya harus tetap berada di sini dan nalurinya mengatakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja dan tidak harus berlari.

"_Sabaku no Temari,"_

Seorang raksasa itu menyebut namanya dengan suara parau khas raksasa. Memang dilihat nya, wajah raksasa itu tidak menyerupai hal-hal yang menakutkan.

"_Tetaplah disini.._"

Dan ketika Temari tetap terdiam di tempatnya kini ia terpaku, semuanya menjadi terang. Putih. Bersih. Dan seketika raksasa itu hilang dihadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Where the wind will whisper to me**_

_**Where the raindrops as they're falling tell the story**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini angin yang entah darimana datangnya menerpa wajah cantik putih bersihnya. Ia menutup matanya, mencoba merasakan apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ketika angin berhembus meniup dirinya.

"Temari.."

Suara yang sangat lembut dan sangat ia kenali juga sangat ia rindukan. Suara itu kini seperti berada di dekatnya, berada di sampingnya, berada di sebelah telinganya.

"Temari."

Kini suara kedua yang ia dengar sangat penuh wibawa, sangat ia rindukan. Kini suara itu semakin jelas berada di dekatnya dan suara itu seperti membawanya ke dalam kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa.

"Temari."

Kini suara ketiga terdengar seperti dua orang yang ia sangat kenal dan sangat ia cintai. Suara yang selama ini ia dengar semenjak ketidak hadiran sang ayah dan ibu. Itu, suara adiknya.

Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menjawab semua panggilan itu. Mulutnya tak bisa ia buka lebar-lebar, tidak hanya itu usaha yang ia coba lakukan, dan usaha yang coba ia lakukan lainnya adalah mencoba membuka matanya yang sedari tadi ia pejamkan.

"_Kaa-san, Tou-san_."

Suara lemah lembutnya kini sudah bisa ia keluarkan ketika ia melihat sosok dua orang yang kini sedang menatapnya, berada di hadapannya, dengan seulas senyuman yang terbit di wajah kedua orang itu dan menampakkan wajah yang sangat cantik dan wibawa walaupun mereka tampaknya sudah berumur.

"Temari, kemarilah."

Wanita yang dipanggil itupun langsung menuju Sabaku Rei dan Sabaku Karura, ayah dan ibu kandung yang selama ini ia tak temui di dunianya yang nyata. Wajah kedua orangtuanya tampak bersinar dan.

Tak pelak saat berada di hadapan kedua orang tuanya ia menumpahkan seluruh air matanya dan ia langsung memeluk kedua sosok yang sangat berarti baginya dan mereka pun membalas pelukan itu untuk anak pertama mereka.

"Aku merindukan kalian, _Kaa-san, Tou-san_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**In my fields of paper flowers**_

_**And candy clouds of lullaby**_

_**I lie inside myself for hours**_

_**And watch my purple sky fly over me**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku merindukan kalian, _Kaa-san, Tou-san_."

Sesaat mereka bertiga berpelukan, hampa kini menyelimuti Temari ketika kedua sosok orangtuanya yang sedang ia peluk menghilang begitu saja.

Jejak-jejak airmatanya kini masih berada di sela pipi-pipinya, menyusuri jejak dagu nya yang indah dan mulai berakhir di batas dagu lancipnya itu.

"Gaara."

Ia berteriak untuk menemukan seseorang yang dapat menghubungkannya dan dapat membantunya dari dunia yang sekarang ia jalani. Ia berjalan tanpa arah, ia tak tahu harus kemanakah ia berjalan saat ini.

"Kankuro."

Sekali lagi ia berteriak untuk menemukan seseorang yang mungkin bisa menemukannya dimana ia berada saat ini dan membantunya untuk menjawab mengapa ia berada disini.

Ia terus berjalan tanpa arah dan pada akhirnya ia menemukan cahaya yang terang lebih terang dari suasana putih bersih yang ia tempati saat ini. Sesegera mungkin Temari berlari ke arah cahaya itu dan semakin dekat ia mencapai cahaya itu, semakin besar pula lubang yang ia lihat melalui cahaya itu.

Sampailah Temari di pertengahan antara dunia putih yang tadi ia jalani sampai saat ini ia berada di tempat bercahaya yang sesegera mungkin ia capai.

Dunia yang kini ia tempati sangat berbeda dengan keheningan saat ia berada di dunia yang berisikan tempat berpijak dan segalanya putih. Ia memandang kesekelilingnya, terdapat banyaknya bunga kertas yang bertaburan dimana-mana secara acak.

Meskipun dunia ini juga mempunyai keheningan yang sama, tetapi ia merasakan kedamaian yang tercipta dan menyelubungi hatinya di sini.

Ia melihat awan yang bergerak diatasnya dengan indah dan damai. Berwarna ungu dan biru membuktikan bahwa awan itu sangat menciptakan hal yang sangat menenangkan.

Hal itu membuatnya menjadi berkeinginan untuk tertidur di alam indahnya dan ia menganggap bunga kertas, awan-awan yang berterbangan di atasnya itu adalah pengantar tidurnya saat ini.

Dan matanya kembali terpejam..

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gaara, bagaimana keadaannya?"

Gaara hanya menggeleng dan tetap duduk di tempatnya saat ini; di sisi ranjang kakaknya. Ia masih tetap menggenggam tangan kakaknya itu, mengetahui kapan kakaknya itu dapat membalas genggamannya.

Naruto kini berdiri di samping Gaara yang sedang terduduk sambil menatap nanar wajah sang kakak. Ia lihat lekuk wajah Gaara yang dihiasi oleh jejak-jejak airmata.

Ya, Naruto tau bahwa Gaara sudah menangis karena kakak perempuannya ini belum juga menandakan adanya kehidupan di aliran chakra dan sel-sel ataupun sarafnya.

Naruto menyentuh pundak sahabatnya itu, dan tersenyum kearahnya yang saat ini menengok ke arah Naruto, "Yakinlah bahwa Temari-_san_ akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin akan hal itu."

Naruto mengambil tempat di sebelah Gaara dan duduk. Menemani sahabatnya untuk menjaga sang kakak yang masih menutup matanya dengan damai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't say I'm out of touch**_

_**With this rampant chaos your reality**_

_**I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge**_

_**But nightmare I built my own world to escape**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari terbangun dan saat ia membuka matanya, semuanya hanyut seperti sedia kala saat ia terbangun di sebuah dunia yang penuh dengan hitam.

Kemanakah awan yang sebelumnya ia lihat? Kemanakah perginya warna indah itu?

Dan kemanakah bunga kertas yang tadi berada di sekelilingnya?

Temari berdiri dan ia kembali berjalan dengan tatapan yang kosong serta pikiran yang berkecamuk bahwa dimanakah ia berada saat ini? Kenapa ia berada disini? Ia sungguh tidak ingat kejadian yang menyebabkan dirinya seperti ini kecuali kejadian saat perang dunia ninja ke empat.

Saat ia terus berjalan, ia sadar bahwa ia kini berada di koridor. Tepatnya koridor rumah sakit. Ia terus menelusuri koridor tersebut dan ia mencoba bertanya pada seseorang yang berlalu-lalang.

_Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi padaku?_

Temari terus berlari dan saat di kamar nomor 8, ia melihat adiknya, Gaara dan ia melihat Naruto sedang bersamanya. Ia mencoba menyentuh kenop pintu tetapi, ia tak dapat menyentuhnya dan tangannya kini menembus pintu itu.

Ia tak menghiraukan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya dan langsung ia kini menghampiri Gaara dan Naruto yang sedang duduk di sebelah ranjang.

Temari tersentak ketika melihat tubuh aslinya kini tertidur tak berdaya disertai selang di beberapa tubuhnya dan banyaknya peralatan-peralatan atau alat bantu. Airmatanya tupah dan ketika ia menyentuh pundak Gaara, adiknya itu sama sekali tak menolehkan padangannya.

_Gaara, ini aku!_

Tak ada jawaban.

_Naruto, tolong bantu Gaara agar dia bisa mendengarku!_

Tak ada jawaban.

Temari kini menangis dalam diam dan ia terduduk lemas. Menutup matanya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka keadaannya seperti itu. Tetapi kali ini, ia ingat bahwa seseorang yang membuatnya berada di rumah sakit Suna_gakure_ ini adalah penjahat nomor satu saat perang dunia ninja ke empat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Obito?

Temari berusaha uuntuk tidak menangis dan berharap semua ini cepat berakhir. Tetapi ketika ia menurunkan kedua tangannya dan membuka matanya yang terlihat sembab, ia merasakan jika tubuhnya tertarik dan ia kembali terbawa ke alam pertamanya.

Dan saat ia membuka kembali matanya dengan jelas, ia melihat pertarungannya dengan Uchiha Obito.

"_Ugh."_

_Kewaspadaan Temari kini terlihat lengah karena adanya luka-luka di tubuhnya yang menyebabkan dirinya merasakan sakit. Ia melihat Sasuke tepat dibelakangnya sedang terduduk lemas, ia terlalu lelah menggunakan Sharingannya._

_Ia melihat Obito siap mengunuskan pedangnya ke arah Sasuke. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tubuhnya seolah tertarik juga bersamaan dengan munculnya pedang di depan matanya, dan.._

_JRASHHH_

_Pedang itu kini tertancap sempurna disebelah kiri jantungnya dan menciptakan tembusan pedang yang sangat pas. Lalu Obito menendangnya tepat di perutnya dengan sangat keras menyebabkan tubuh Temari terpental._

_GRAP_

_Tubuh Temari yang terpental ditangkap dengan sangat sigap oleh Uchiha Sasuke._

"_Sialan kau, Obito!"_

_Kini Temari ingat akan hal saat ia mencoba melindungi Sasuke. Tetapi kini, Sasuke sudah membalaskan dendamnya dengan membunuh Obito menggunakan Kusanagi miliknya yang tertancap di jantungnya, ya, sama halnya dengan yang dilakukan Obito pada Temari._

"_S-Sasuke.."_

_Sasuke memangku tubuh Temari dan dengan cepat ia membawanya untuk diberi pertolongan sesegera mungkin dan ia langsung menemui ninja medis._

"_Jangan dulu bicara, baka!"_

_Tangan Temari kini mencoba menggapai wajah Sasuke yang tampaknya lelah dan.._

_Pria itu menangis,_

_Entah menangis karena apa tetapi kini airmata yang menjatuhi pipi Temari adalah airmata yang jernih, bukan lagi airmata darah._

"_A-arigatou.."_

_Sasuke menggertakkan giginya dan menutup matanya. Kini tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Temari yang menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya. Dan Temari mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan, dan airmata perlahan mengucur di sela-sela matanya._

Temari teringat akan hal Sasuke yang sudah membalaskan dendamnya pada Obito tapi sampai saat ini ia belum menemui sosok seorang Uchiha itu.

_Sasuke Uchiha. Kalau kau tidak membawaku pada ninja medis, aku pasti sudah mati tapi aku juga tidak tahu apakah ini yang orang-orang selalu sebut alam kematian?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Swallowed up in the sound of me screaming**_

_**Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights**_

_**Oh how I long from the deep sleep dreaming**_

_**The Goddes of imaginary light**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari berteriak sekencang mungkin. Lama-lama ia sangat takut dan tertekan dengan semua ini. Ia sudah tak tahan dengan kondisinya saat ini.

_Kami-sama, jika kau memberikanku kematian, kenapa aku harus melewati ini?_

_Dan kenapa jika kau memberikanku hidup untuk kedua kalinya, kenapa kau tak mengizinkanku?_

Temari menangis di alam gelap ini.

_Kaa-san, tolong aku.._

_Tou-san, selamatkan aku.._

_Gaara, Kankurou, aku membutuhkan kalian.._

_Sasuke.._

_Aku merindukanmu.._

Hatinya menjerit, penuh kehampaaan, kekacauan, kesedihan, keputusasaan semuanya menjadi satu. Saat tangisannya semakin menjadi..

"_Sabaku no Temari, kemarilah._"

Suara lembut itu kini terdengar oleh nya dan suara indah itu juga menuntunnya ke arah sebongkah cahaya yang ditujukan oleh suara yang terdengar itu.

Dan ketika ia melihat cahaya itu..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketiga pria yang kini duduk menunggui Temari ini sangat terkejut bukan main ketika melihat wanita cantik ini mulai menampakkan wajah rona merahnya dan perlahan jari-jari tangannya itu bergerak untuk membalas genggaman tangan sang adik.

Kelopak matanya berusaha untuk membuka dan hal itu disambut bahagia oleh ketiga pria yang menjenguknya itu, memancarkan cahaya dan warna mata yang sangat dirindukan oleh semua orang yang mengenalnya.

Sabaku no Temari, salah satu korban terparah yang berhasil selamat dari perang dunia ninja ke empat kini telah sadar.

Saat matanya membuka, airmata keluar dari pelupuk matanya dan begitu juga disambut tangisan bahagia oleh ketiga orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Temari-_Nee_.. kau bangun." Gaara yang pertama menyambutnya kini mencium dahi sang kakak dan Temari membalasnya dengan isakan dan senyuman yang masih kaku setelah lama koma di rumah sakit.

"Temari-_san_, aku bersyukur kau dapat kembali lagi." Temari tersenyum menanggapi hal yang baru dibicarakan Naruto dan menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Temari, terima kasih." Pria terakhir yang menjenguknya bersama Gaara dan Naruto itu..

"Sasuke?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PASTI ADA SASUTEMA NYA. YA ENTAHLAH MEMANG TERGLA-GILA DENGAN SASUTEMA JADIYA BEGINI NIH. MAAFKAN AKU JIKA FICT INI TIDAK ADA YANG MENGHARAPKAN KARENA JUJUR SAJA AKU MASIH ABAL-ABAL DAN GAK BISA NENTUKAN DENGAN PASTI JALAN CERITANYA JADI GOMENASAI^^ DAN SEBETULNYA GENRE NYA ITU ADA ROMANCE NYA TAPI INI LEBIH KE GAARA DAN KELUARGA SABAKU SO...**

**MIND TO REVIEW? HITUNG-HITUNG PENYEMANGAT UNTUK AKU TETAP MENULIS DI FANFICTION.**

**Best Regards,**

**Yusvira**


End file.
